bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrath of Espada
'Hard Meeting' Malla had reentered the World of The Living as he was looking at each human passing by him trying to remember how he was before he became a hollow. Hayate Tsukushima stood on top of a lamp post, quietly observing the people moving around him, unaware that a Shinigami was amongst them. Malla smiled then felt another Espada's presence as he then went towards him. Hayate turned to his left because he had felt the presence of another being similar to the one inside of him. Hayate face slowly turned to a frown as he clenched his gauntlet into a fist, aware that something was going to happen. He just didn't know what. "Now now, where's the rush?" Malla appeared right behind him. "Rush? What rush? I have no intention to go anywhere at the moment," Hayate replied as he looked out into the distance. Malla laughed as he got closer and looked at him,"I've not seen you before." He said smiling as he took off his cloak revealing his hollow hole. "Who are you?" He asked. "I never seen you before either." Hayate remarked as he observed the stranger. "I see that you are an Arrancar. Correct?" Malla smiled and laughed,"More than that, I was originally under the Command of Sosuke Aizen as well as G but now I've decided to persue something bigger." he said looking at the stars. "They call me Malla, what about you?" he asked. "You were under Aizen's command?" Hayate asked. "I see. Maybe you'll find what you're looking for." "I am Hayate." He replied. Malla looked at him,"What exactly are you looking for?" He asked. Hayate smirked as he looked at Malla. "I'm not looking for anything. I'm just watching the Humans." He replied. "What are you looking for Malla?" Malla looked at Hayate and wondered what he was thinking of,"It's not what I'm looking for, it's what We're looking for." He said in a mysterious way. Hayate raised an eyebrow and said "Getting philosophical aren't we?" Malla looked at him,"How bout this, we battle i win you tell me what is your looking for?" he proposed. Hayate chuckled. "But Malla. There is nothing that I am looking for. It's not me. It's the other." Malla showed his claws,"What other?" he asked growling. He turned his face to look at Malla, his eyes suddenly a shade of dark yellow. "Me Malla. He means me." Hayate replied, his voice turning to a whisper. Malla smiled as he looked at him,"I expected you to arrive given the enough force." He said laughing as he focused his energy. "But you don't know who I am. Do you?" The voice said. "And I was not forced out. I chose to come manifest myself out of my own volition." "No i do, which is why i was brought here to destroy you." he said laughing. "Then who am I Espada?" The voice asked. "Your name is Riza Prodito." He said looking at him. "Indeed I am. I am Riza Prodito, the former 5th Espada and I share this body with this Soul Reaper." Riza bluntly commented. Malla growled in anger,"I've been hunting you down for years, after today you will be gone." He said roaring. "Why have you been hunting me down? Aizen was the one who infused my being into this man, creating what you see now." Riza growled. Malla laughed heavily as he drew his blade,"As long as you are alive you will bring destruction to not only The World Of The Living and Hueco Mundo." He growled as his spirit energy grew. "I'm sorry to say Malla but I cannot let you destroy Riza. We are now one and I am quite content with him as he is with me." Hayate said, resuming his natural eye color. He stood up from the lamp post and faced the Arrancar. "We have a debt to pay back to Kei Yume and I am not going to let you ruin it for me." Malla glared at him as scarlet energy suddenly appeared,"This is bigger than you can imagin, either you surrender peacefully or we fight." Malla said growling. "Me surrender? I didn't become the 5th Espada easily you know." Riza said, his tattered cape flowing in the wind. Malla took off his clothes revealing his Espada uniform on as well as the number two on his chest,"Compared to the Segunda Espada, your weak." he said growling. "I am only the 5th Espada in name only Malla. I've been gone for such a long time that no one really knows the extent of Hayate's and my power." Riza countered. Malla drew his sword,"Prove it." he said roaring as he shunpo'd right towards him. "We will." Hayate whispered, resuming control once again as he used shunpo to dash forward towards Malla. They both collided as they were trying to push each other back. Hayate's and Malla's body were locked in a fierce hold, unable to overcome each other. Malla focused his energy into the palm of his hand and tried to blast Hayate with a cero at point blank range. Hayate saw what Malla was trying to do and countered by generating two Ceros from the palms of his hand, causing to explode and create a plume of smoke around the two. Malla backed away as he was covered in the smoke screen, he closed his eyes and allowed his animal instincts to kick in as he waited for the right time to attack. Hayate stood in the smoke, letting it envelope and surround him. He inhaled deeply and readied himself. Malla focused his energy as he was waiting for thr moment to strike. He raised his hand forward and with a flick, a barrage of balas erupted from his hand and flew into Malla's direction. Malla sensed the attack and managed to slice them all down as he then jumped high in the sky,"I must admit not bad but this is how it's done." Malla then started to shunpo around and around as then many bala's were standing still as he stopped and smiled. "Velocidad de Dispar!!!" The bala's came crashing down like a meteor shower. Kei saw the balas coming down and in an instant, a tear appeared, completely swallowing the attack and disappearing. Malla landed on the opposite side of Kei,"Not bad." He said as he then launched another Cero. The tear appeared behind Hayate, unleashing Malla's Bala to intercept his Cero. "Nice try Malla." Riza said. Malla realized that it would much more dificult than he originally imagined. "By the look of your face, I assume you thought that killing me would be relatively easy. Yes?" said Riza. Malla calmed himself as he then focused causing his spirit energy to rise as he drew his sword,"Now is the time i show my form, "release Lncendio León!!!" the energy shot up erupting as the entire area became heavy. The energy calmed down as Malla was now wearing armor over himself. "An appearance of a Lion? How interesting," Hayate remarked. Malla in one instant appeared right behind Kei as he went in for a punch. Sparks flashed as Hayate intercepted the punch with his Zanpakutō, holding it right behind him. Malla growled as he pushed forward causing energys to collide. Hayate swiftly turned around, his face taking on a serious appearance. He whispered, "Keruberosu-Ha". Energy was crackling was around the edges of his blade and with a swing, three arcs of red energy lunged forward at Malla. "Espíritu Defensor." An energy shield appeared causing the energy to bounce off of it. Hayate's resolve did not waver and he continued on, pointing his sword at Malla. A dark energy started to gather and he fired it without hesitation. As that happened, he swung his blade again, creating three arcs of red energy once again. They combined together, creating a sphere of swirling energy. Malla dropped the shield as he then started focusing energy into his fists causing them to be surrounded by an aura shaped like a Lion's head. "Emperador de demolición." 'He stood there as he then punched the sphere which caused the lion head to explode with the energy sphere canceling it. After he destroyed the sphere, another one came right after. Malla's other attack negated the sphere as he glared at him. Hayate appeared besides Malla, his Zanpakutō already in a sweeping motion. Malla grabbed the Zanpakuto as he then charged another attack and procceded to punch right at Hayate. Hayate raised his hand intercepted Malla's punch, creating an immediate shockwave. While that happened, another Cero charged at his blades tip and discharged directly at him. Malla backed up as he absorbed the cero in his left hand as he then shot it back on his right hand. He slightly moved to his left, dodging the Cero and slashing it across, causing the two sections to fly at two separate directions. Malla glared at him but suddenly felt a message coming towards him, he returned his release back into his blade as he opened a scarlet portal. "Looks like this match will be posted for another time." Malla said growling as he jumped through and closed the portal. "You're not escaping that easily Malla." scowled Hayate/Riza as they followed him through the portal. Malla arrived at a secret hideout as he then sighed and looked back,"I do not have time for this." Malla said growling as glared at him. Hayate appeared behind Malla, his face in an obvious scowl and his eyes a luminous yellow. "Once you start something with me, there is no turning back." He said. Hayate then took out his Zanpakutō and started it to twirl it, making a whooshing sound. He murmurs "''Repent, '''Kuiaratameru." and in a short burst of light, it turns into a triple-barreled, tripled-chambered revolver now twirled on his trigger finger. Malla laughed as he was sitting down in a chair,"Trust me it would be better for you to leave Now!!" Malla said as two other huge spirit energy's emerged. "Take the advice." One said. "Leave now." The other commanded. "No." Riza bluntly replied. Suddenly a fourth one appeared as all four snapped causing Riza to be flung back into the world of the living and the portal closed. Category:Another Poetic Spartan